ARNCIS
by SanityMissing
Summary: After Alex is severly injured after a mission gone wrong, he is found at a crime scene with two dead Marines and one dead SEAL. He's never even met them before and now he's the main suspect in NCIS's investigation. The hell is going on? *DISCONTINUED UNTIL FURTHER NOTICE*
1. Chapter 1

**ARNCIS**

***3rd POV***

The crew came onto their new crime scene. They looked down at the ground where three Marines corpses laid, bloody, broken, and beaten on the concrete ground. Blood splattered the alley surrounding the three dead men in a gruesome form of artwork. "Time of death, Duck?" Gibbs, the leader of the team, asked.

Ducky looked down at his watch, "About four hours ago, so around 3 AM."

"Jethro, there's way too much blood for only three people, there has to be at least another body," he noted.

"Look around for another body." Gibbs ordered Ziva and DiNozzo. Tony went to the left and Ziva to the right while McGee continued snapping photos of the scene. DiNozzo didn't find anything so he wandered back towards Ducky. Ziva, however, was surprised everyone had completely missed the rather large blood trail. She followed the trail and found where it lead. Behind the Dumpster. Looking behind it, Ziva was utterly horrified. "Gibbs!" Ziva's voice was tinged with the gruesome horror she was currently looking at.

***Alex's POV***

Alex was slowly coming back to his senses when he heard voices. He could barely make out what the voices were saying and even then, his mind couldn't process it. Too much blood loss. Alex was in a horrid shape and he knew it. He was having trouble clawing his way out of the blackness. When Alex heard a woman shout near him though, Alex shot right up, ready for a fight.

The woman spun around with a hand on her gun just in time to catch the blonde teen as he fell from his perfect fighting stance. Alex could feel himself slowly being lowered towards the ground. Alex started coughing up blood and brought a hand up to wipe the blood away. It hurt like hell just to breathe so raising his hand was pure agony. He immediately abandoned the idea and dropped his hand. His other arm, though, was pushed down against the stab wound that had punctured his lungs. It was the main reason blood was dripping from his mouth. It honestly surprised him that he hadn't bleed to death.

_Luck of the devil _Jack would say before crying and hitting him for getting hurt if she were still alive and around.

The woman took off her jacket to help stop the blood flow with. She pushed down hard and Alex had to bite his lip to keep from crying out in pain. _Stop, you're used to this. You've had worse so quit being a baby,_ Alex reprimanded himself. More people had joined them at this point. One baby-faced man was calling an ambulance. The oldest man with a British accent was trying to help Alex the best he could but there's only so much the man could do on a living person. (After all, dead people were his specialty.)

Meanwhile, Alex kept coughing and was slowly fading. The lady was slapping him and telling him to stay awake just a tad longer. "Hey kid, just stay awake a little longer, the ambulance is just down the road." It was true; everyone could clearly hear the ambulance at that point. All except Alex, he barely heard anything as he slipped into oblivion.

**This is a rewrite, and it's still pathetically short. I'm sorryyyyyyyyyy!**

**I love you guys!**

**-Ghost**


	2. Chapter 2

**Again, I'm so so soooo sorry!**

**Don't hate me?**

**Chapter 2:**

_**Blip. Blip. Blip.**_

This was the first thing Alex heard when he came to. He could take an aducated guess and say that he was no longer in the ally and now in a hospital. Alex slowly stretched his fingers and toes to make sure everything worked. He stifled a groan at his sore body and pushed the pain to the back of his mind. Alex's eyes fluttered open and took in the crisp white ceiling and the antiseptic smell of the room he was in. Slowly sitting up, his chocolate eyes met a pair of ice-blue ones. Alex finally made a sound, as he started coughing. The man with ice-blue eyes and salt-and-pepper hair offered a cup to Alex. He nodded his head in thanks, not trusting his voice, and took the cup. After chugging the water, Alex finally stopped coughing. Then the questions began as the salt-and-pepper haired man started talking.

**~X~X**~

* * *

**Gibbs' POV**

Gibbs was surprised when the boy woke. He was told it would at least be another day because of the sedatives they gave him during surgery. Plus, the only Gibbs knew the boy was actually awake was from the miniscule change in the EKG*****. When the boy started coughing, Gibbs handed him the cup and waited till he was finished to question him, but the teenager got in a question first.

"How long was I out for?"

"A day. We found you in an alley near the dead Marines yesterday morning."

"Damn." The kid frowned.

"What's you're name kid?" He asked the blonde haired and brown-eyed teen.

"What's yours?" Blondie asked.

"I asked you first."

"And I asked you second, what's your point?" The kid smirked.

Gibbs sighed, " NCIS's Special Agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs. Call me Gibbs."

The kid snorted at his name,"NCIS? What's that stand for?" Gibbs didn't realize the boy was biding his time, trying to figure out if he should tell the truth or not.

"Naval Criminal Investigative Services. Name, now."

"Fine. The name's Alex Daniels."

* * *

**Alex's POV**

Alex decided to lie to the salt-and-pepper man and used Ben's last name instead of Rider. It was the name giving to him on the mission, with Ben acting as his father. Then it hit Alex- the mission! He had completed the mission yesterday night, killing the 2 Scorpia agents that had infiltrated the Marines, but an innocent Marine was caught in the crossfire. He had thought Alex was just a protection-less kid and tried to help him and look where that got him. Dead, just like everyone else he knew who tried to help.

Breaking away from those thoughts, Alex realized he needed to call in and report to the CIA. _Fuck._ Suddenly, his body was racked with another bout of coughing. His old bullet scar was hurting and his stomach was on fire. Gibbs apparently seemed to notice that and pressed the button for the doctor.

An awkward minute later, a doctor came in.

"Hello..." the doctor trailed off, looking for a name.

"Oh, uh, it's Alex." he told him.

"Well Alex, I'm Dr. John Smith. I'm honestly suprised you're up. We weren't expecting you to be awake for another day..." The Doctor then rambled on about what happened to Cub but he ignored the Doc. Soon Alex became impatient though and cut him off.

"When can I leave?"

Dr. Smith was a bit startled at his abruptness but regained his composure quickly. "In a few hours, I s'pose. Just need you to have a doctor look at the stitches and _blah blah blah_ every now and again once you're discharged."

Gibbs cut in, "We can do that."

The doctor left soon after that. "So, Marine huh?" Gibbs was startled but didn't show it.

"Yeah, how'd you know?"

"Well, the posture and body language, but mostly the coffee."

"Lot's of people drink black coffee."

"Not like the Marines do." Alex was actually going off of expirience because after Ja-... _she_ passed, MI6 threw him into so many different government agencies and places like that and the Marines happened to be one of them along with Mossad.

"So, Alex, got any family we can call?" Alex's face darkend for the quickest of nano-seconds before it went back to his normal mask. Even Gibbs didn't catch it.

"My dad- you can call him. Ben Daniels." Alex spewed off the phone number for the phone Ben was given on the mission. Soon, Gibbs left to make a few phone calls and Alex slipped back into troubled sleep.

**OKAY OKAY, I'M THE SHITTIEST PERSON IN THE WORLD. I'M SOOOOOO SOOOOO SOOOORRRRYYYYY. SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY PLEASE DON'T HURT ME. I ACTUALLY STARTED CRYING WHEN I READ THE REVIEWS CAUSE I REALIZED I WAS- ER, STILL AM- THE WORST PERSON IN THE GALAXY AND AM GOING TO ROT IN HELL OR TARTARUS. I HONEST TO GOD AM JUST MAKING UP THIS STORY AS I GO. **

**SSSSSSSOOOOOOOOOOORRRRRRRRRRYYYYYYYYYY**

**-LOVE,**

**Ghost**


	3. Chapter 3

**Look, okay first off, I feel like absolute shit for the wait but the move has been a lot longer and harder than expected. I was without wifi in after the 6th of November in December. My family moved before we actually bought a house, staying at my Uncle's place until we actually bought a place, which was around January. Then it was going back and forth between my old house and the new one, bringing all our shit down to the new one, so I never had a free moment until now. I've been gone almost every weekend doing shit and my weeknights are full of homework and other shit that takes priority over this. **

**Second, I never actually planned any shit for this. I didn't expect it to go anywhere or get popular so I'm just making things up as I go along, and for that, I'm sorry.**

**I'll try my hardest to actually update at least **_**once**_ **a month but no promises. If I can't keep it up and going, then I'll find someone good to adopt the story and keep it going. **

**THIS IS IMPORTANT: If you guys go back, I did a few quick changes to the first two chapters.**

**Again I am soo sooo sooooooooooo sorry for this. Now without further adue**

**OntO THE STORY.**

He wasn't even asleep for more than two hours when he was woken again: this time by a rather angry and worried 36 year old man shouting his name.

_Wow Ben, way to be considerate to the other hospital patients. _Alex had expected this though. After all, he did disappear at one in the morning to follow up on a lead without informing Ben that he was leaving. _Oh god I'm in so much trouble, he's gonna kill me. _Alex cracked open his eyes just in time to see Ben run in through the door to his hospital room.

"ALEX MOTHERFUCKING RI-" Alex quickly shot him a look.

"-DANIELS, YOU ARE IN SO MUCH TROUBLE I SWEAR TO GOD" Ben yelled at him.

"Dad," Alex said, keeping his cover, "if you shout just a little louder then New York could probably hear you too." Ben glared at him.

"I'm sorry okay? I probably should've told you I was leaving." Alex started to tap Morse code on his leg.

_Mission success. The Scorpia agents are dead. One extra casualty._

"Yeah, you should've!" Ben was still pretty loud, but now he was half focused on what Alex was tapping in Morse code.

_Good, but you are still in so much trouble! You get to deal with the aftermath of the mission and NCIS. You can tell Joe about the casualty too._

"Sorry dad." He pretended to look ashamed when in all actuality, he really couldn't give a shit.

_Fine, whatever._

Neither Ben nor Alex tapped Morse again, instead Ben just ranted about the worry and grief Alex caused him. Gibbs joined them not even a minute later.

"As soon as Alex is released, I need him to come down to NCIS to be questioned. You can come with Mr. Daniels." Gibbs told the supposed father-son duo.

Ben just sighed knowing this was going to happen, while Alex just laughed internally, happy to have annoyed Daniels. "Of course Agent Gibbs."

"When am I going to be released again?" Alex questioned, wanting to be anywhere but there.

"Tomorrow afternoon at the earliest. The doctors want you in a wheelchair when you leave though, the knife pierced your lung and was too close to your spine for their liking." When Alex only gave a slight nod and a sigh, Gibbs realized something; Alex was way to relaxed about this. He had just gotten stabbed and was found near three dead men (not that Alex knew that to Gibbs knowledge) and here he was, not even giving a shit.

"Alex, do you mind if I ask you a couple questions now?" He shook his head.

"I'll uh, just go get some coffee and wait in the hall then." Ben said.

"You can stay in the room if you wish Mr. Daniels."

"No, it's okay. I can tell Alex doesn't really want me here." Ben knew Alex could handle himself and he lied better than anyone in the world so he left to go get some shitty hospital coffee. Alex just watched Ben go before sighing once more.

"Alex, what happened in that alley?" Gibbs was being soft on the kid and he knew it.

Alex just stared at the opposite wall. "I snuck out of the apartment because my insomnia kept me up and I got bored." Alex gave the partial truth there. "I went down that alley, thinking it was a shortcut to the nearest gas station so I could get ice-cream. A man with a blonde buzz cut came at me from the shadows. Started screaming, asking where 'it' was and shaking me. I think he mistook me for the other guy with a brown buzz cut because he came along not too long after I did and they started a yelling match while the blonde guy didn't let me go. The third guy, the one in the green t-shirt, I think he heard the yelling and thought I was getting mugged. They all recognized each other though, and soon a fight started. Knives were pulled out. I got stabbed trying to get away and get help. I blacked out after that, and woke up when you found me." Of course the rest was an utter lie. Gibbs looked like he believed him though, which was a plus.

"What ever happened to those guys?" Alex asked, even though he already knew the answer.

"They're dead Alex." Gibbs said with a soft face.

Alex pretended to look sad but then yawned. He'd felt really tired ever since he'd first woken up but only now did he show it. The NCIS agent saw how tired the teenager was.

"That's enough for today. Get some rest kiddo, you need it." He said before ruffling Alex's hair and walking out.

"Bye Agent Gibbs." Alex said before falling asleep.

Gibbs nodded to the NCIS lackey outside Alex's door, to make sure Alex didn't try to leave or someone didn't try to harm Alex. He also bid goodnight to Ben Daniels after telling him that Alex was sleeping and that he'd send an agent to pick the two up tomorrow around 6 pm.

**Guys I know I'm a terrible person.**

**SORRRY**

**Also, in case you ignored the A/N at the beginning, I REWROTE PARTS OF THE FIRST TWO CHAPTERS OKAY? Go Back and read them.**

**Please**

**Love,**

**-Ghost**

**(sorry)**


End file.
